Polar Star Dormitory
Polar Star Dormitory (極星寮 Kyoku Sei Ryo) is one of the few dormitory buildings on Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. This hostel is also where Sōma Yukihira and several other students reside and is run by the warden of the hostel, Fumio Daimidō. Features Polar Star is the only on campus lodging at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, which requires an extensive hike from the campus grounds. From the exterior, it is a rather run down western styled dormitory. It features three floors of lodging with approximately 20 rooms. In contrast with the exterior, the interior has a modern and well equipped kitchen on the first floor and a grand dining room. In the center of the first floor is a grand staircase that leads to the upper residency areas. It also has a large japanese standard shower room with a steel tub on the second floor. On the third floor there is an exit to the balcony at the front of the dorm. Behind the dormitory lies a vast vegetable garden where the dorm grows ten different kinds of vegetables including tomatoes, cucumbers, and daikon. There is an animal cage are for Yūki Yoshino to care for her wild game. The warden of the dormitory, Fumio Daimidō, also has numerous small workshop rooms for students to use such as Shun Ibusaki's wood cutting station or Ryōko Sakaki's Shiokōji workshop. There are also numerous speaking tubes for the Dorm residents to use to contact or call residents for social dorm gatherings. Satoshi Isshiki enjoys using the ceiling spaces to crawl to other residents room and ask them to come help out in the plantation. Plot Backstory and the Golden Era It was once said that this hostel is once packed with great numbers of students in the past, especially the talented students whom some of them had became the prestigious Elite 10 Club. Both Doujima and Saiba, two of the Golden Era Legends and the prominent Polar Star Gang members, represents the hostel pride by wining the and gaining influence through the academy. With these champion aide and reputation, the hostel's influence and reputation extend itself within the academy and it has became a force to be reckon with. Additionally, it is also became and financially independent from the academy due to Doujima and Saiba's prestigious achievements. However, with Doujima's graduation and Saiba's questionable disappearance, the influence and dominance of the Polar Star Hostel has began to wane with students numbers favors luxurious shortcut instead of it's former glory and some remaining members are not as tough as both Doujima and Saiba. Thus, this once glorious hostel became nothing more but a past relic (though it is still functioned as an aboard resident houses like most hostels) in the Totsuki Culinary Academy and without the proper managements and other not so prominiet, this hostel had became a least famous among all the hostels in the academy. Only the remnants of the students with the likes of Isshiki Satoshi and other decided to stay in the hostel. Soma's Entry to the Hostel In the sudden, things has begin to change within the hostel. Soma making his enrollment to the academy and his infamous ambitious speech has spread around the academy like wildfire, including the Polar Star Hostel. After . While receive that rumor about Soma's infamous ambitious speech during the as well as Soma entered the hostel by passed Fumio's test, Satoshi would wish to witness the ambitious student in person by hosting a welcome party and introduce all of the Polar Star Gang members to Soma. All the gang sleep with only Satoshi and Soma standing. Training Camp The Polar Star Dormitory has regained her fame a little greater after Soma's first and victorious Shokugeki against the Meat Expert, Mito Ikumi. In the same time, there are news that the first years students are mandatory to join the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, and the young Polar Star Gang is among these first years to join the camp. As the Polar Star Gang has joined the 628 students to pass the camp , the hostel would celebrated itself for it's glory for the first time since the Golden Era. Tootsuki Autumn Election and The Legends Visit Golden Era Rebirth ''Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few weeks after the Training Camp, the Polar Star Hostel's fame is returns after all of the First Year Polar Star Gang has qualified to the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, which Fumio would celebrate the by claiming that the Golden Ages has revived by the modern young blood. In the same time, Saiba (Mr.Yukihira), the Asura among the academy alumnus and the Elite Ten Council Hall of Famer, has return form overseas and took a hidden visit to the academy, which his legendary status and his relationship between him and Soma has shocked all the Polar Star Gang in one day. In his presence, Satoshi welcome him as he has heard rumors about about his legendary achievements and status, greeted him with a respectful handshake; much to all the peers surprise that Mr.Yukihira's fearlessness and carefree personality is one make him the legends and begin to wonder how Soma not know much about his legendary (reason for Soma not knowing much because Mr.Yukihira never mentioned nor shared about his Tootsuki's life with him). During the feast, Mr.Yukihira presents all of the dishes in the world and the peers taste the food is so delicious. His food is so variant and delicious that the gang would think that Soma will be much masculine just like his legendary father. Out of the hostel, the battle of the Yukihira Family has also shake the hostel as some of few (Fumio, Satoshi and Megumi) witness the battle; in whcih the . Tootsuki Autumn Election Preliminary As the Polar Star Gang, Fumio and the 2 students would give their support to the Polar Star Gang members. while cheering for Yuki and Megumi, the students would found Megumi's bullies's mockeries irritating and wish to use the beat-up to teach the bullies a good lesson, only to be halt by Fumio for making rash decision because of their Facility Not much facility in this particular hostel, but even if this size it is enough to feed the polar Start Gang. Most of them were self supplied so they don't have to spent too much money on the groceries. It is also to maintain the freshness of their food which they considered that the natural food would taste delicious compared to the (except in certain occasions). *'Vegetable Garden'-Located at the backyard of the hostel, this is where the vegetables and fruits are sowed and harvest by the students of the hostel. These are self grown food by the students and there was a mini green house to ensure the freshness of the vegetables though all seasons. Managed by Satoshi and Megumi. *'Firewood Workshop'-Outside of the in the Polar Star Hostel, this is where the firewood stored, which Shun chainsawed the timber for his smoked dish. Most of the fire woods were picked up around the academy to ensured the freshness of the smoked food. Managed by Shun. *'Polar Star Mini Farm'-One of the many facilities which in the Polar Star Hostel, a mini farm with consist chicken and other game animals as the source of the Polar Star Gang food, especially meat. It is also Yuuki's farm to raised the animals for their meat. Managed by Yuki. *''Shiokouji'' Lab-One of may facilities in the Polar Star Hostel, this lab is made especially from Ryoko, which she made these food and manage their arrangement. Managed by Ryoko. *'Mini Ping Pong Court'-One of the few facilities in the Polar Star Hostel, this is the only sport court in the hostel where almost all the Polar Star Gang play ping pong as their hobby. Proficient figures Staff *Daimidou Fumio-The warden head of the Polar Star Dormitory. Residents Main Article:Polar Star Gang Most of the residents of Polar Star Dormitory are seniors who mostly live this his hostel due to some of them lived in the outstation of Japanese region. The rumors claimed that most of the former Elite 10 of Tootsuki Culinary Academy were from this very hostel(exception of Nakiri Erina). Trivia *Of all hostels, Polar Star Dormitory is the only student hostel didn't have flashy decoration. It is because of the dark appearances with vines surrounded the hostel, it is looks like a haunted mansion rather than a student hostel. *It is once claimed that most Elite 10 were the students from the Polar Star Hostel who is famed in create magnificent food and creativity. Navigation Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Category:Location